The Long Story
by BeautifulHannah2004
Summary: Lola signs up for a talent show; Lana carries a Littlest Pet Shop around.
1. Chapter 1

One day Lola and Lana were at school. "And remember class, there's a talent show on the first Friday of April, so feel free to participate," said the teacher.

"Wow, Lana! There's a talent show at our school! Are you in?" asked Lola.

Lana scowled, "No! You do your little pageant wave, and I'll stay home and play with Darwin."

"You know Lana, whenever you mention Darwin, I get really nervous that someone is gonna come up to us and ask who Darwin is. Due to the fact, Mrs. Higgens is standing right behind you right now," Lola explained.

Lana turned around and Lola was right. Their teacher was standing behind them, listening to the whole conversation they were hsving, so she asked, "Who's Darwin?"

"He's our little brother," Lana lied.

"Lana, don't lie! Mrs. Higgens, she's lying. Darwin is this little toy kitty that she's been carrying around for three years," Lola blabbed.

"Hmm, interesting! Lana, I would like you to bring Darwin during free time tomorrow," said Mrs. Higgens.

**The next day...**

The next day at school during free time, Lana took Darwin out of her backpack and took deep breaths. "Here goes nothing," she breathed.

She walked to Mrs. Higgens's desk and sat Darwin down on it. "Hi Lana. I see you brought your friend," she smiled.

"Yeah. Mrs. Higgens, this is Darwin. Darwin, Mrs. Higgens," Lana sighed.

"Well Darwin, it's really nice to meet you," Mrs. Higgens smiled.

Lola then ran to Mrs. Higgens's desk and pushed Lana. "Don't encourage her! Lana needs to make real friends! Come on, Darwin! I'm throwing you away!" Lola said, grabbing Darwin off of the desk and tossing him in the garbage.

Lana ran to the garbage can and grabbed Darwin before he fell in with all of the garbage. She hugged him. "Darwin, are you okay? Did she hurt you?" she asked, tearing up.

Mrs. Higgens patted Lana on the shoulder and said, "I don't think she hurt him, dear." She then turned to Lola and said, "Go to the corner!" So that's where Lola went.

**1 month later...**

Lola was singing her song for the talent show. She was singing _Who Says _by Selena Gomez. Lori came up to her and said, "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing great! I think I have the whole song for the talent show memorized," Lola smiled.

**2 weeks later...**

Lola and Lana were at school. Lana wasn't afraid to bring Darwin with her ever since she introduced him to Mrs. Higgens, so she had him sitting on her desk. "Lana, you need to grow up and make real friends! Nobody wants to be friends with a baby who carries a Littlest Pet Shop everywhere with them," said Lola.

"Mrs. Higgens, Lola made fun of Darwin again!" cried Lana.

Mrs. Higgens stopped the twins from their argument. "Lola, go to the hall! I'll tell you when you can come in! Lana, I would like to have a word with you at my desk, and bring Darwin too. Okay hun?" she said.

Lana did what she was told and went to Mrs. Higgens's desk. "What's this about?" she asked.

"You will be seeing Miss DiMartino today, and she'll be asking you questions about Darwin. Is that okay with you, sweetie?" she asked.

"I guess so," Lana shrugged.

**30 minutes later...**

Lola was back from sitting in the hall when Lana came back in. She put Darwin in her backpack and sat down next to Lola. Mrs. Higgens knealed next to her and asked, "How did it go?"

"Better than expected, but she wants me to keep Darwin in my backpack whenever it's not recess," said Lana.

"Good!" cried Lola.

"Lola! Don't interrupt our conversation. And you have something to tell Lana you told me," said Mrs. Higgens.

"I'm sorry I made fun of Darwin. I understand why he's a part of your life now," said Lola.

Soon the twins hugged each other. Then Ellie Hathaway went up to them and said, "Wow, Lola. I've never seen you hug your sister before."

"Get lost, Ellie! I'm apologizing to Lana for something," said Lola.

**2 weeks after that...**

The big night came. Lola's talent show. Lola was getting glamoured up for her big night when Lori came up to her and asked, "Are you ready?"

"I'm born ready. I'm really excited. Harry's going to sing _All Star_, Ella's going to sing _Love Yourself_, Gracie's going to sing _It's My Party_, Faye's going to sing _Kill Em With Kindness_, and Ellie's going to sing _Die Young_," said Lola.

**At the concert...**

Harry just got done singing. When Lola went up to the stage, she was frightened! There was so many people in the audience! She ran off crying.

When Lori saw her, she got up. "Lori, what are you doing?" asked Leni.

"I'm going onstage to sing Lola's song," said Lori.

"But Lori, you have to be in elementary school before you can sing," said Lincoln.

"I'm doing it anyway, twerp," said Lori.

Soon she left and Lola went to her family. "What's Lori doing?" she asked.

"Lori's gonna save your part in the talent show," Lincoln explained.

Soon Isabelle came up to them and said, "Hey Lola, is that your sister up there?"

"Yeah," said Lola.

"Looser!" Isabelle laughed. That made Lola very mad.

**THE END!**


	2. Chapter 2

I know. I shouldn't have ended the story there, but I ran out of good stuff to write. If you want to continue Lola and Lana's adventures in school, you are free to write your own sequel of _The Long Story_.

This is BeautifulHannah2004 signing off.


End file.
